Dodge Challenger Concept
The Dodge Challenger Concept is a concept car from Dodge that was unveiled at the 2006 Detroit Motor Show. The car's design was a reimagination of that of the original 1971 Dodge Challenger. The third generation Challenger entered full-scale production in 2008 with minor changes made from the concept car. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Challenger Concept appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 muscle car. It is unlocked upon beating Angie in Silverton and is purchasable for $140,000 in any car dealership within Palmont City. The Challenger Concept is a powerful car and handles similarly to other muscle cars. Although it is not as fast as the Dodge Viper SRT-10, the Challenger is more controllable. It is also useful in pursuits due to its large size and weight. Angie will swap her 1969 Dodge Charger R/T with a Challenger Concept during the later portion of the career mode. Her car cannot be obtained by the player but can be driven in a bronze tier checkpoint race of the Collector's Edition Challenge Series. The player must drive a green Challenger in a gold tier Challenge Series race war event. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Challenger Concept appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle as part of the downloadable Booster Pack. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Challenger Concept appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as part of the Collector's Edition. It is given a tier 2 rating and can be purchased for free in the car dealership. The car's acceleration and top speed of 204 mph (329 km/h) are below average for a tier 2 vehicle. It appears in the PlayStation 2 an Wii releases with a price tag of $60,000. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Challenger Concept appears in Need for Speed: Shift and is classed as a tier 2 car. It is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars and is priced at $58,000 along with a car rating of 5.80. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Challenger Concept was added to Need for Speed: World on August 22, 2012 as an A class vehicle. The Ford Shelby Terlingua Mustang and Challenger Concept share several similarities in performance. Both are featured with an average nitrous boost and good steering for most corners, which is occasionally relied on braking. Its acceleration is average for B class but lacking when put against A class cars. Top speed of the A class variant is 185 mph (298 km/h). Orange The Orange style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 22, 2012 as a Top-Up gift before its car dealer release on November 30, 2012. Silver The Silver style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 30, 2014. On June 6, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Cop Edition (SpeedBoost) The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was initially only obtainable as a top-up gift from March 25, 2013 and was later released on June 12, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality performance parts from various manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Cop Edition (Cash) The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on July 1, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality performance parts from various manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Challenger Concept appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Muscle Road vehicle that can be bought for $45,600. The performance index rating of the car is C 660 whilst its handling is rated at 3.34. The Concept produces a decent amount of power and has a moderate top speed. Due to the mass of the vehicle, players cannot enter corners as quick as other sports cars. Braking is often needed to avoid spin outs and run-off areas or barriers. Trivia *The Challenger Concept appears on the box art of Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery NFSCDodgeChallengerConceptStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCDodgeChallengerConceptBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon DodgeChallengerAngie.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Angie's) Carbon DodgeChallengerConceptChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSPSDodgeChallengerConcept.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2DodgeChallengerConcept.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUNDodgeChallengerConceptStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Dodge Challenger Concept Shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_Concept_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_Concept_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_Concept_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) Shift2_DodgeChallengerConcept.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Dodge Challenger Concept Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Dodge Challenger Concept Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSE_Dodge_Challenger_Concept.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon